Twisted Like A Corkscrew
by yellowstilleto123
Summary: First in my Like A Series. A peek inside the CSIs and Friend's antics around the lab. Chapter 6 is ready to be read! I hope you guys are enjoying my story, even though it's on the short side.
1. Coffee and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. All rights to that brilliant creation belong to CBS. all rights to this brilliant creation ,however, belong to me.**

**A/N: The first story in my new series, The "Like A" Series. Various pairing, some of them will be about pairing, while others will just be kind of random, and some sort of a mix. This is a mix.**

Twisted Like a Corkscrew

Greg Sanders stepped out of his car, his infamous goofy grin on his face. He had finally done it. After years of showing up minutes before shift started, he had finally shown up early. More than ten minutes early even. A whole half hour. Best of all, he had shown up earlier than Nick. "In your face, Texan!" he thought as he hummed happily.

Greg opened the door for his coworker, Sara Sidle, who smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow. "What's up with you Greg?" Sara asked, her brown eyes filled with amusement as she added, complete with exaggerated quotation motions, "You look like another one of your "Science" magazines arrived,"

Greg had the decency to blush, but his hazel eyes smirked back at Sara as they turned the corner towards the Break Room. "I finally beat Nick to work! Boy, is he gonna get his when-"

Greg's eyes narrowed as a giggle escaped Sara's lips. Sitting in front of them, reading "American Forensics" and drinking coffee out of a bright red mug, was Nick Stokes. He lowered the magazine as though shocked to see them, and said with inflated politeness, "Why Gregory! Sara! What a pleasure to see you here so early! Would you like a cup of coffee on this fine day, so early before work?" Nick stressed early so much that his voice could be heard down the hall.

Greg looked between the giggling Sara and smirking Texan, and briskly left the room, muttering something about "Stupid Texans who had no common decency!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that day, after lots of smirks and glares between the pair, Nick and Greg sat in the break room, watching a fuzzy basketball game on the cheap TV the lab had provided. Nick continually glanced at Greg, whose hazel eyes never left the set.

"Awww, c'mon Greg, don't be like that. It was just a joke." Greg continued to stare at the game. "Greg. I'll tell you what, tomorrow you can come early." Nick laughed at his own joke and awkwardly stopped as no sound came from Greg. "Dang it, Greg, get over it." Nick was now standing, his brown eyes hardening. "Forget it, I'm getting some coffee."

Nick walked over to the coffee pot, angrily pouring some coffee into the mug. "I'll just buy Greg some of that Hawaiian crap, maybe then he'll forgive me," Nick lifted the cup to his lips and sipped as he thought, "Yeah, that'll do-"

Nick never finished his thought as his taste buds collided with something which smelled and –to Nick's chagrin- tasted like urine. He spluttered and spit the coffee all over the front of his shirt. His eyes immediately met with Greg's figure, collapsed on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"YOU PUT _PISS_ IN MY COFFEE!? URINE?!?!" Greg nodded as the Texan furiously spit it out, running to the sink and pouring the mug out. Nick then proceeded to grab the whole pot, pouring it out and sloshing the sink full of the infected coffee. He then turned on Greg, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're twisted man…Twisted like a…" Nick's mind searched for the right word as he closed in on Greg, who was now sitting calmly on the couch. "Twisted like a…"

"Corkscrew?" Greg laughed and jumped off the couch, happily walking out the door, humming the same tune as that morning.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick walked into work the next night, considerably calmer than the night before. As he walked towards the break room, he heard laughter erupting from it "Wonder what's going on," he thought to himself. He got closer and heard more talking and the same roaring laughter again. He picked out Sara and Catherine's giggles, Warrick's chuckles, and Ronnie and the new lab rat, Erin's, laughs. "Must be one funny joke," he wondered, and picked up his pace.

Just before he turned the corner, he heard Greg's voice above all the giggles, with a trace of laughter in it. "So then I waited a minute, just in case he could actually use his mind for something, and I said "Corkscrew!" and I walked out, leaving him behind!" His words were meant with hoards of laughter.

Nick entered, and as he gaped at the smirking Greg, the blonde man proclaimed to the crowd. "Ah look, the man of the hour!" Everyone turned towards him and continued to laugh as they walked past him, leaving him with comments such as,

"Want some coffee, Nicky boy?"

"Had any funny tastes in your mouth lately, Nick?"

"You, my friend, just got burned"

Nick stared at them until Greg came by, smiling as he walked by and left Nick with a "Lesson Number One, Nick. Don't mess with master."

**A/N: Push that little purplish blue button. I am dying for your feedback to see if I should continue. Also will decide if I want to add a chapter**


	2. Bad Boys & Bandannas

**A/N: I didn't exactly get loads of reviews, but I did get some very positive feedback! So chapter 2 shall come to session!**

Dumb Like a Man

As a lab rat, Erin didn't get as much respect as she was used to. But her way of dressing and acting, causing her to receive the nickname "Greg Sanders 2", only made it worse. To top it all off, she had started a few months ago, and was still being called Emily and Erica by some of her colleagues.

So when Greg Sanders, the cause of a lot of her lack of respect waltzed in like he was top dog and said, casually, "Erin, baby, get that done pronto. And make sure you page me, not Nick this time. Remember, Greg works this case, 'kay?" Erin just about blew the roof.

"One time, Sanders, one time. I gave Nick your case results one time. And if you think that gives you the right to walk in here like the King of the freaking Lab, then you have another thing coming," Erin took a deep breath, and before Greg managed to insert another smart alec comment, replied, "You make me so mad. You've been a CSI for like, what, a month? And because I decide to listen to rock music and dye my hair and wear funky clothes, suddenly I'm scorned because I'm "Greg Sanders 2"! I can't believe you! I swear, you are going to regret the day you messed with Erin Lucky Fisher."

Greg gaped as Erin spun her chair around, jumped off it, and walked away. He was about to walk away when she walked back up to him, dark blue eyes sparking and said, "And you can process your own damn evidence!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick laughed as Greg told the story to the Texan and Warrick, who was also laughing as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Nick sniffed his coffee, causing the other two men to smirk, before saying to Greg, "It's kind of obvious what's going on, isn't it Greg?" Greg's puzzled face seemed to bring delight to Warrick and Nick, and they nodded knowingly to one another. "Ah my poor, uneducated little man. It's simple. She likes you. She just figured that a good way to get your attention was to get mad at you. I don't know about you, but nothing turns me on like an angry brunette," Warrick nodded appreciatively.

"Really Nicky? Well I'll just keep that in mind," Nick's head shot up as Sara Sidle walked in, trademark smirk on her face. Greg laughed at the blush creeping up Nick's neck, who seemed to have found a sudden interest in the carpet.

"Don't listen to him, Greg. She's obviously mad at you. Besides, I for one know that not all women are out for a guy. You should really apologize to her before she does something you'll regret," Warrick sniggered at this, causing an icy-death-glare-of-doom to be shot at him by Sara.

Greg waved away both of them with an "I will do whatever the heck I want to do! And neither of you two will have any say in it," Nick and Sara shrugged, while Warrick seemed to have lost interest after said glare.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin sat in the lab, her infamous hair highlighted with the color of the week, bright blue, a sharp contrast to her dark brown hair. The customary bandanna, which always matched her highlight color, was tied back, revealing a few wisps of hair peeking out the front. She snatched some results off the printer, nodding as the grin on her face grew. "I knew it," she whispered to herself, "it was the sister, not the girlfriend!"

"Good to know you know how to guess at the criminals," Greg's voiced echoed from the door. He instantly knew the intended joke had not been taken as so. Erin's face hardened and she turned away, briskly sliding the results across the table without a word.

"Sorry Erin, just a joke," Erin looked over at Greg, who was smiling at her sheepishly. She nodded and turned away again, much to Greg's chagrin. He searched his mind for the solution of what to do. He tried to think of what Grissom would do, and finally realized the answer. "A man once said that only the foolish refuse to forgive," he smiled, assuming this would make everything right. Having to process his own evidence was getting old fast.

One look and he realized that that had come out way wrong.

"Excuse me?" Erin looked at him like he was a very stupid, smelly dog, "Did you just call me stupid? I have to say, that is the most idiotic excuse for an apology I have ever heard. You are dumb like any old man.Now get out of my lab." Greg stood, dumbfounded at this own reply. He was supposed to make himself seem dumb, not her.

"Hey stupid! Exit the lab, pronto!" Erin didn't even bother to look at him, and he walked out of the room, dazed by his own blinding brainlessness. This was going to be one long list of things to apologize for.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISCSICSICSICSI

To Greg's eternal thankfulness, Erin didn't spread the story about their lab run-in around. During the night, he had made a list of thing he needed to apologize for (but we'll not get into that, yes?). He walked into the lab, and with as much dignity as he could muster, tapped Erin on the shoulder (Who, by the way, now had dyed the tips of her hair red with her bandanna the same scarlet shade).

She turned around slowly, a sigh escaping her as her navy blue eyes met his hazel ones. He looked down, repeating his mantra (Remember to be humble! You are humble!). With another deep breath, he began.

"Erin, I would like to apologize for being a pigheaded jerk who acted in a disgustingly pompous manner. I realize that was, well, stupid of me. I would also like to apologize for calling you stupid. By the way, no guy ever said that. I was trying to act like Grissom," Erin nodded, and Greg continued, "I meant to say that anyone who needs forgiveness should be sucking up to the forgiver, or something like that, but it came out wrong. So I'm sorry about that. Last, I would like to apologize for making fun of you and being a dumb ass," Erin looked expectantly at Greg, as though willing him to continue, "Um….that's it."

Erin looked at him, her face deadpan as she replied, "Well it was good. But can you do it in song?" Silence rang through the room for about two second before both started laughing. Erin grinned at Greg, sticking out her hand, which he took. "Truce?"

"Truce." The pair chatted on for a few minutes before Greg walked off to get his new case assignment and Erin went back to work.

**A/N: Not as funny ending as last time, but we couldn't have our future "Dynamic Duo" (cough anvil sized hint cough) at odds, now could we? Please R&R, I looooove feedback. **


	3. Codenames and Closets

**A/N: I looooove all my reviewers! But this chapter is dedicated to GregSanders, (the user, not the character) and his reviews that make me so happy! So, on with the show! By the way, the next three chapters will be in a different story.**

Blushing Like a Tomato

"This is Spike to Rini, Spike to Rini, over!" Greg spoke with a gruff, radio like quality to his voice, whispering into his "walkie talkie", also known as his hand. "Rini", also known as Erin Fisher, rolled her eyes, and swatted his hand down.

"Greg, you're not an eight-year-old. Quit calling me Rini, and quit referring to yourself as Spike. If we want to pull this off, then you'd better shut up," Erin gave him a look and he turned away, mimicking her words while making a face. She jabbed him in the ribs, and he groaned before starting to speak. They both quickly hushed as Sofia Curtis came into view.

"There she is…Now where's the Texan?" Greg whispered. Erin and Greg peeked out from behind their hiding place, hidden from view by a cleaning cart. Spotting the dark haired man himself, Erin squeaked excitedly and went into position. She popped out from behind the caret and quickly stood next to Nick.

"So…Nick….You know that, um, liquid found in your vic's car?" Erin asked as they walked along. Nick stopped walking and quirked an eyebrow, looking at Erin curiously.

"No," said Nick, and he started walking again. Erin walked in front of him, forcing him to come to a halt. He looked at her, shook his head, and stepped to the left, only to have her follow him. They repeated this back and forth until Erin spoke up.

"Well, there was some. And I have the results right in that closet." She didn't realize how peculiar her words sounded until they came out of her mouth and Nick gave her a funny look. She smiled at him and attempted to obtain a look of innocence.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Meanwhile, Greg was going through the same thing with Sofia. "No, really. I'm afraid of spiders, okay? All I need you to do is grab the kit, okay Sof?" The blonde gave him a look, but then sighed.

"Are you really truly scared of spiders Sanders?" Greg nodded eyes wide. "And you really are too scared to go into the closet and grab the kit?" Greg nodded again, folding his hand together and trying to look scared. "Then…..I guess I can do it."

Greg punched the air with his fist, and looked over at Erin who nodded. Nick had agreed to go dig the results out of the janitorial closet. The pair shared a smile. To think they were tricking one of the smartest CSI's and cleverest detectives.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick walked over to the closet, down an empty hall. He didn't remember ever seeing inside this closet before, nor did he remember even seeing it! But whatever, he'd just grab his results and then head to the Break Room for some long awaited coffee.

Sofia was taking the same route, headed for the closet with a bit of annoyance in her step. Greg could be so childish sometimes. The man sometimes reminded her of her younger brother, Nathan, who was also into the whole "rock music and weird clothing" style. She walked into the closet, not even noticing the man who had walked in only a few seconds before.

She noticed him after she bumped into him, stumbling around in the dark and groping for a light. Just as her fingers twisted around the string connected to the light, she let out a yelp as the door shut. She immediately pulled the string, and let the welcome light flood the tiny closet.

Nick blinked in surprise, and their eyes met in wondrous confusion. It ceased when they heard giggles outside, and the slap of a high-five. Nick growled as Sofia' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny! You better let us out!"

A muffled voice replied, amusement and a sneer mixed in, "Oh it isn't? I must say, I find this quite amusing!" Sofia rolled her eyes. Whoever this was obviously just bored and needed some way to let out their frustration. Nick looked at her, his look of anger mingled with confusion.

Sofia searched the perimeter of the closet, and grabbed Nick's arm as she spotted a piece of paper. "Look," she said to him, "it's a note."

"Probably just the results Erin said she left in here," Nick said, grabbing the paper of the stack of buckets. His eyes scanned the paper and his grin faded to a raw grimace. "Oh this is funny. Just hilarious people! Ha ha ha!" Nick's voice rose on the last two phrases, and he pounded his fist on the door.

"What does it say?" Sofia asked, thinking of what could get Nick so frustrated. Nick shoved the paper towards her, and as she read it her face fell and she blushed. A single thought crossed Nick's mind as he watched her read it: "Boy, is she blushing like a tomato!" Sofia must've realized this and pulled the paper in front of her face. The note read:

Sofia and Nick,

We have noticed that you two have been supplying the lab with enough sexual tension to kill someone. So we have decided that it is our duty, (and believe us, it's a hard one) to give you some time to work out your "problems" :-)You will be released from your closet when we feel that you have had enough time to **make** each other let his or her feelings **out!**

Ceremoniously Yours,

_Spike and Rini_

_Troublemakers Extraordinaire_

As Nick and Sofia stared at each other dumbly, the Troublemakers Extraordinaire listened in, waiting for the opportune time to spring.

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhangers! Well I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without some suspense, now could I? Nick and Sofia's closet adventure (Title TBA) will be published ASAP. Remember to R&R!**


	4. Secrets and Suspicion

**A/N: New stoooory! I trust you all will enjoy this, and I would like to apologize to GregSanders for referring to her as a male! So this chapter is dedicated to her again, to make up for it! **

**As you may or may not have noticed, I changed the rating to "T". This chapter has some adult themes in it, but they're not exactly… Basically, it's not really happening, it's just an act, sort of. Because later…okay, so you really just need to read to understand!**

**Oh, and as an after-thought, Erin Fisher is my creation. She belongs to me, not CBS. And she IS NOT on the show. I know, she should totally be canon:)**

Smiling Like a Bunch of Hyenas

Sofia laid her head against a bucket, groaning as her scalp connected with the cool, hard metal of the handle. Nick glanced at her, his eyebrows raised, and she shrugged. They both returned to the awkward silence that was filling the room.

After at least 5 minutes of the unbroken lack of noise, Nick asked, slowly, "So…how do you propose we get out?" Sofia gave Nick a scowl, before grudgingly replying.

"I suppose we have to prove to these…people…that we aren't…you know…whatever," Nick blushed all the way up to his shaved head, and Sofia's interest in the shelves grew. Another return to the silence was interrupted by a noise outside.

"Dangit Greg, give me back the stethoscope," said a girl's voice, clearly agitated.

"No! It's my turn, Erin! You had your turn!" Greg replied, and the sound of a yell and cry emerged.

"Stop pouting you big baby! All I heard was awkward silence!" said Erin, and Greg snorted and whispered back, a lethal edge to his voice.

"Thanks to your whining we're _probably_ missing a make out session!" There was a moment of scuffling before the obvious sound of the stethoscope being put against the door.

Without a word of warning, Sofia turned to Nick, and said in a sultry voice, husky and low, "Nick, you've always known I've loved you!" Nick's eyes bulged and Sofia winked. His face broke out into a grin and he replied, in an equally husky and low voice.

"Sofia, sometimes the way you looked at me…Well, I thought I wouldn't be able to wait," Sofia snuffed her giggles as a bump came from outside the door. She replied and carefully bumped Nick against the buckets, obviously creating quite a racket. He nodded and they continued the performance.

"Nick, I'm not just anyone. You have to realize that I have…a very _full_ appetite, if you know what I mean. I need to know that you can fulfill my needs," Sofia added a low growl to her last phrase, causing the pair outside to gasp.

"Sofia, I know I can. But how about we practice a little first. I've always wanted to try it in a closet…" Sofia quirked an eyebrow and Nick shrugged, causing some more buckets and cleaning supplied to be jostled. This fit in well with the performance, and the pair grinned and more gasps emitted from their "audience."

"You're on, cowboy," said Sofia and she twisted wildly around, as did Nick, and a tower of buckets filled with bottled of some chemical, tipped forward, headed for Sofia's head. Nick grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around and into the wall. He waited until the buckets had completely fallen to look at her, her eyes wide. They stared for a moment, the silence seeping in until Sofia remembered what they were "supposed" to be doing.

"Oh Nick! You, you animal!" She cried, her voice throaty and a gasp of air mixed with pleasure at the end. Nick had to stop himself from outright laughing. Who knew Sofia had a hidden acting talent? He continued to stare into her eyes, the blue gray mixing perfectly with the black lines that were thrown in.

"Animal? I like the sound of that," said Nick, not taking his gaze off Sofia, who was returning it with an identical amount of amusement and seriousness. Before he knew what had happened, his lips were pressed against her thin, soft pair. He kissed her deeper, not realizing that the silence was confusing the pair outside the closet.

He placed his hands on her delicate hips, feeling the bone and causing Sofia to shiver. She placed her hands on his well muscled chest, feeling the outline of his well developed abs against his tee shirt.

Just as they pulled apart and a ripple of confusion washed over both side's faces, the door was slammed open, making them both jump. Greg and Erin hadn't seemed to have noticed that the pair had been much closer seconds before, or that both of their necks and ears (and the top of a certain man's shaved head) were crimson red.

"Wha…?" asked Erin and Greg stared in a confused demeanor. Despite the newfound awkwardness, both Nick and Sofia burst out laughing, even daring to give each other a high five. Erin and Greg looked at each other, and suddenly realized what had happened.

"Oh funny. Very good you two, just hilarious…" said Greg and Erin scowled at them. Nick's grin only grew wider, and Sofia flashed them a toothy smile. "Oh stop it," added Greg, his scowl now matching Erin's, "You're smiling like a bunch of hyenas!" There was no contradiction from either, seeing as the statement was a perfect description of their snarls.

After a few more minutes of good natured teasing from the newly dubbed "Closet Buddies" towards the sheepish "Troublemakers Extraordinaire", the group split up to do that, as Erin called it, "…job thing we're supposed to do, or something like that…".

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that day, as Erin explained some results to Nick, she asked him, a confused look gracing her features, "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Sofia while you were, ahem, indisposed?" She looked closer at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Nick managed to hide the blush that threatened to creep over his face, replying with a curt nod and leaving the room, only poke his head in a second later and say, "Only as much as happened between you and Greg in this very lab,"

Erin scowled and retied her bright purple bandanna, humming the Brady Bunch theme song.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg and Erin talked it over later, as they headed home in the early morning for some much needed rest. As Erin opened her door, and prepared to go in, Greg, one space over, said thoughtfully, "Something tells me that Nick and Sofia did something in there that they don't want us to know about,"

Erin nodded and responded, "You're right. But if they are so against us knowing it, we should _stay out of it_, okay Greg?" She raised her eyebrows, and Greg pouted.

"But whhhhhy Erin? That's so boring!" Greg whined, and as Erin slipped into her car, smiling, she replied.

"Bye Greggo," said Erin, "Sleep well," with her farewell over, she closed the door and pulled out, driving out of the parking lot.

Greg stared after her, his face soft and smiling. "I'll tell her sooner or later," said Greg, quietly to himself, "I'll tell her,"

**A/N: Oh yeah, cliffhangers galore! Don't know where the Brady Bunch thing came from, so don't ask. Please, review, I'll give you kookies! By the way, you had better have seen the whole Snickia (my name for Nick/Sofia) thing coming, or you're foreshadowing-ly challenged. As for my other ships, although I actually support Sandles, for the sake of staying true to the show, I'm going GSR. As for Catherine, Warrick, and any other leftovers…Well, you'll just have to see. **


	5. Hunger and Hot Pink

**A/N: Just to restate it, I don't own anybody. :( Except Erin, and I'm beginning to think she has a mind of her own... All rights to CSI go to CBS. Not me. The song is Shaun Grove's Twilight, just an excerpt. You'll see the rest later cough anvil sized hint cough **

**Sorry about taking so long to update this, I just have been swamped. But the good thing is that now I've got the layouts (rough drafts and plot lines) planned out for chapters 5-9! So prepare for updates like none other!**

Awkward Like a Bad Joke

A week or two after the closet incident, Halloween was approaching and everyone was gearing up for bizarre cases and long shifts. Erin was already feeling tired after a string of murders, all involving young girls, had struck the city. They had caught the murderer, but she still had piles of evidence to clamber through for prosecuting him in court. Erin leaned over to her stereo and turned the volume up, humming as the lyrics played, filling the lab with the song.

"…_So my soul is shared by two_

_The worst of me, the best of you_

_Saint and sinner mingle in my veins_

_And I pray you'll end this… _

_Twilight! Twilight!_

_I'm torn inside my soul tonight_

_The dawning day, the dying night_

_Oh rid my soul of twilight_

_Oh rid my soul of twilight…"_

Erin sang out with the chorus, ending with, "Oh rid my soul of twilight…" just as Greg walked in. She turned down the stereo with a flick of her wrist, flashing Greg a smile. He stared at her a moment, and she quirked an eyebrow before asking coyly, "Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or am I just that beautiful?"

Greg laughed and replied, "I'm declining comment on the ground of wanting to keep my hands and that I was raised not to lie," Erin threw a pen at him, and he ducked before sticking his tongue out at her. She returned the favor, and he laughed at her. This caused another pen to be thrown, and pretty soon both were throwing sticks of gums, pencils, and crumpled pieces of paper at each other.

Catherine walked by with Warrick, and going unnoticed by the pair, smirked and whispered to Warrick, "It's just matter of time…" Warrick nodded knowingly and they paused to stare at both, just as Greg picked up Erin and threw her over his shoulder, potato sack style. She beat him with a folder, giggling and laughing at the same time as she yelled out.

"Gregers Hojem Sanders! Put me d-DOWN!" Erin erupted into giggles and screeches of laughter as Greg began tickling her stomach. Greg tickled her mercilessly, until she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Greg let up for a moment, and she took advantage of it by tickling him. He let out an eruption of laughter and put her down, throwing her back on the chair. She continued to tickle him, and he delightedly did it back.

Within a few minutes both were out of breath, red in the face, and completely exhausted. Erin lay like a dying flower in her chair, and Greg was resting his back against the cabinets, sitting on the floor. They rested in the comfortable silence for a few minutes before Greg spoke up, and Erin could tell he was ready for Round Two. "You said you'd never tell anyone my first or middle name. Prepare to pay, Erimentha Isis Fisher!"

Erin gasped and ran after Greg, who was already halfway out the door. The lab was quiet, and the janitors were mopping down the halls while everyone was at home getting in their sleep for the next few days. They ran past the break room, where Warrick and Catherine were putting on their jackets to go home. They stared at Greg as he bolted past, with Erin hot on his tail, hot pink bandanna almost fallen out. Catherine laughed and rolled her eyes, Warrick and her walking out the lab door.

Meanwhile the chase continued, and just as Greg turned a corner and slipped on a freshly mopped floor Erin went to tackle him. They both ended up on the damp laminate, Erin on top of Greg, laughing their heads off. Just as Erin prepared to get up, they hold a voice that made them scramble for a nearby closet.

"Sara, shift ended about ten minutes ago. How does breakfast sound to you?" The voice of their boss had a short hollow sounding echo down the seemingly empty hall, and Greg and Erin held their breath. There was the sound of a few more footsteps, before the aforementioned brunette replied.

"Sounds excellent. And after that, want to head back to your place?" Greg turned to Erin, eyes wide, and they eagerly pressed their ears to the door. Grissom seemed to almost laugh, and then reply, softly, but with the same respect demanding voice as usual.

"Was there any question about it, honey?" Erin gasped and then clamped a hand over her mouth. Greg gave her a glare, but they both were so scared by the next moment that they didn't even blink. Grissom's footsteps echoed down the hall, closely followed by Sara's.

"What's this doing here?" cam Grissom's voice, and Erin and Greg peeked through the crack in the door, only to be met by the vision of Erin's hot pink bandanna in Grissom's hands.

"Oh crap," breathed Erin, and Greg closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to anyone who was listening. They both opened their eyes in shocked delight as the footsteps left the hall, quieted only by Sara's reply,

"Probably just one of the janitor's rags. Let's go, I've got a craving for pancakes,"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

By the time the day before Halloween rolled around, Erin was completely caught up in everything, and Greg was stopping by for a visit. He told her about a bizarre case involving some kid that had pulled a bloody finger out of a bowl of candy. Erin shuddered, and they chatted and laughed for a few more minutes. Sara walked in, and the room went dead silent.

She looked at Erin and Greg, both of whom were staring at her blankly. She raised one well-plucked eyebrow, and Erin and Greg turned away, staring at each other in an awkward stillness. Sara piped up, her voiced laced with suspicion, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing!" They chorused back, a forced casual look on their faces. Sara snorted and walked away, rolling her eyes when they pulled sighed in relief after she left. Sara heard Erin whisper to Greg, to the point where she could barely hear, "Well, that was awkward like a bad joke..." _"What in heaven's name is going on here?" _she thought, thousands of scenarios flashing through her mind.

She turned down the hall, still thinking of what could be going on. As she turned into Grissom's office, she realized he wasn't in there. She decided to wait for him, and sat down at one of the chairs he had sitting in his office.

The brunette glanced at some of the jars and tanks he had sitting around his office, the wall of butterflies made a smile come to her lips, and his messy desk made her smirk and roll her eyes. Just as she had given up on him coming in, she looked on the top of one of his file cabinets.

A hot pink bandanna, perched haphazardly on the top, seemed to smirk down at her. She thought back to Erin and Greg looking at her, Greg's serious face not matching the grin he had worn just moments before, and the _hot pink_ highlights at the tips of Erin's hair looking odd against her unusually solemn face.

As the realization hit her, her mind wheeled and she mentally smacked herself for being so careless. She had to find Grissom, and she needed to find him fast! If Greg and Erin told even one person, even whispered it too loud, Sara and Grissom's relationship, both romantically and in business, could go sour, very, very fast.

**A/N: Okay, who thought that was the best chapter I've ever written? raises hand And Erin's full name? Awesome. Go look up the meaning of Erimentha, and you'll see why I chose it. And I just like the name Isis. Now, go Review! ReviewI'll update faster. I want 3 reviews before I update! The next chapter is going to be awesome. Very, very awesome! **


	6. Silliness and Slaps

**A/N: You are such good reviewers! gives cookies and juice I hope you all enjoy your snacks, and this new chapter too. This chapter is dedicated to Hope06 for being the first person to put me on her favorite author's list. I have begun to set goals for myself so the chapters will continuously get longer. Yay for me! I'm really sorry about taking so long with this one guys. Alright, now on with the chapter, which you've all waited for so patiently! **

Desperate Like a Hooker

Halloween arrived, and with it, a surprising lack of cases. The Mayor of Las Vegas had asked the criminals to take the day off, and let the police forces have their one day off. They seemed to have agreed, with only a few calls about pesky trick-or-treaters or "robberies" of candy from greedy teenagers.

Grissom assured the team that tomorrow would probably bring them even more cases than expected, now that the criminals would be feeling restless from their lapse in misdeeds. The team took this with a sigh, and decided to use their "day off" to have some fun. They drew costumes, they being everyone from lab rats to field mice, and everyone turned out in dress.

Catherine was dressed as a ballerina, decked from head-to-toe in light pink décor, from her ballet slippers complete with bow, to the netting of her tutu (bedazzled with glitter), and her leotard. Not to mention the lovely pink bow fastened to her blond hair, held up in a perfect bun.

Nick's costume, as dubbed by a giggling Erin, made him look like "Prince Charmin'". He had on a white and navy blue jacket, which did make him look like Cinderella's husband. With his navy blue dress pants, shined black shoes, slicked hair and toothy grin, he fit the profile perfectly. This only made it funnier when Sofia came in her costume, shocked amusement etched on her face after seeing the Texan himself.

For of course, Sofia had been chosen to be the Cinderella of Las Vegas. With her fancy white gown, covered in sparkling diamond like beads, she was vision for all. Along with her adorable clear shoes (actually a very hard plastic) and diamond tiara, she played the part gracefully. The only thing that seemed to freeze her was when people made comments about Nick and her looking "just like a couple!"

Warrick made an excellent pirate, with his huge black hat, a bright green feather sticking out of it. And the tinfoil-and-cardboard sword only added to the costume, finished by a loose white shirt, black and red striped pants, and red jacket. His pirate accent brought laughter to everyone, and by the end of the day he was sick of saying "Arg me matey!" to all who asked to hear it.

Greg and Erin came as a couple purposely, dressed as a nurse and doctor. Erin had the usual short white skirt and top, the tiny little hat emblazoned with the Red Cross, and knee-high white boots. She carried around a little bag, pulling out a long sharp needle to show off to anyone who dared to ask her to "play doctor". Greg had on green scrubs, green booties, and a long white coat. He had his hair spiked up to stick up wildly, and the doctor mirror strapped around his forehead, giving him the look of an insane physician. They got many compliments on their outfits, though Greg threatened more than once to take care of any man who needed some "care".

Sara and Grissom, purely out of coincidence of course, came dressed as a witch and Dracula. Sara's short black dress got as much attention as Erin's outfit, and with her short broom posing as her version of Erin's needle, she would glare at any man who dared to approach her from underneath her wide brimmed black hat. If all else failed, Grissom's fangs, added to his white shirt and black silk pants and cape, managed to scare what was left of Sara's followers away.

On the whole, the lab was as dressed up as could be expected and perhaps a little more. There were decoration all over the break room, and some had even brought some Halloween themed cupcakes and treats. They relaxed there, making jokes at each other's expense, though Sara looked at Grissom several times, willing him to hear her message of "We NEED to talk!"

Eventually she gave up, enjoying herself with the rest of the group. Chaos ensued after a cupcake ended up on Nick's face, but he was revenged when Erin ended up accidentally drinking Sara's tomato juice (which she despised) instead of the fruit punch. The assembly of friends ended up talking about when they were kids, and the topic of what games they had played came up.

"You know, I never actually played Spin the Bottle," commented Catherin, and Erin nodded. Nick half heartedly admitted that he hadn't ever played the game either.

"I never played Spin the Bottle," said Erin, a wicked smile on her face, "I always played Truth or Dare, or Honey If You Love Me," she shrugged.

Everyone except Nick looked at her, confused looks upon their faces. "Honey if you love me?" asked Greg, eyebrows raised, "Did you have to get married or something?" Nick and Erin had a laugh at this, until they quieted down enough to explain the game to their colleagues.

Nick sat in a chair, his face completely solemn, and a frown on his lips. Erin, swishing her hips seductively, gracefully sat on Nick's lap, a flirtatious smile added with half closed eyes in an attempt to make him smile. His face remained serious as ever, so she moved to her next step.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. She slowly walked her fingers up Nick's thigh, whispering into his ear, but loud enough so everyone could hear, "Hooooney, if you love me, dear, dear, Nicky, could you just please, pretty please with sugar on top, just please smile?" She breathed on his neck, and her hand laid firm against his thigh.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a smile cracked open his lips and Erin triumphantly shouted "Yes!" and danced around the chair. Everyone had a good laugh except Greg, who snorted and rolled his eyes, as if watching young children argue.

"You see, if he had been able to say 'Honey I love you but I just can't smile', he would've won and I would have to do that to other guys until one of them smiled. It's all quite fun, really," Erin explained, and the group nodded, both in amusement and understanding.

"You played that as kids?!" Catherine asked incredulously, and Erin laughed.

"More in Seventh and Eight Grades. I remember once..." Erin told a story about one of such games, and as she and Nick told turns, the stories getting wilder and sillier, Greg glowered, rolling his eyes and snickering every so often.

He commented on one of Nick's stories, loud enough so only Erin could hear, "You must be desperate like a hooker to play that game!" Erin gave him a funny look while everyone else was immersed in Nick's story, and he sneered back. Erin blinked, frowned, and turned away, trying to hide her confusion.

The rest of the night was spent in such a manner, until Warrick and Sofia left, shortly followed by Catherine. The rest of the group was now in a more relaxed mood, though Erin wasn't talking to Greg. She was instead sitting next to Nick, who seemed to have caught on to the rift between the two and was using it as revenge against Greg.

At about 2:30 the group was pulled away when there was a break-in an elderly woman's house. Erin quickly processed the evidence, and the woman's middle-aged son was blamed for the break-in and robbery of $256 from her purse. The group decided enough was enough, and prepared to head home.

As Greg walked out into the parking lot, alone for once, seeing as Erin was "politely" ignoring him; he was grabbed and pulled out by a hand. "What the…?" He yelled, before being silenced by Sara's dark, narrowed eyes. A more calm looking Grissom stood beside her, and he placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. She let go of Greg and stepped back, the fire not quite leaving her eyes.

"Listen Greg. About what you and Erin heard last week, and don't even bother denying it because wherever Erin goes, you go, you tell no one. Not a soul. We could lose our jobs and, well, you could lose your manhood!" Sara spoke softly, in harsh whisper, the edge in her voice like a sharpened knife. Greg gulped and stuttered, words failing him.

Grissom let out a sigh, and then spoke quietly, but with a tone that demanded Greg's attention, "Well, I don't know if we'd go that far-," Greg let out his breath and the goofy grin he was famous for returned, only to be swept away a second later by, "Yet,"

Suddenly Sara perked up and reached out, grabbing a bewildered Erin who smacked Sara across the face. Greg burst out laughing at Erin, whose face had been overcome with horror. Sara gave her a cold glare, and Erin sputtered out, "I-I-Sorry...thought you were…didn't realize…Oops?" She bit her lip and attempted to look innocent.

"Anyway," said Grissom, while Sara lurked behind him, "Erin, as you probably know, we've figured out that you and Greg, ahem, overheard us a few days ago. And we would sincerely appreciate it if you would please-"

He was cut off by Sara's less quiet but harsher voice, "Listen up, Fisher. You tell anyone about us and we'll make you regret the day you moved to Las Vegas," Grissom looked at a loss, and Erin's eyes widened and she stepped back. Sara smirked, and Greg whirled his finger around his head by his ear, pointing at Sara and mouthing "CRAZY!" to Erin, who politely ignored him yet again.

After Grissom calmed Sara down and Erin began to leave, Greg ran after her. "Erin! Hey! ERIN!" The brunette in question continued walking, as though she didn't even hear him. He sprinted ahead and stepped in front of her, where she raised an eyebrow and attempted to walk away. Greg's grin slid off his face and his mouth was set in a firm, stony line. He grabbed her by the arm and said angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you Erin?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME?" Erin burst out, her eyes fiery. "I don't know Greg, why ask me, I'm just a hooker!" She glared at him with a passion, and he seemed to deflate.

"Erin, it was just a joke, I didn't mean, I assumed you'd know-" He trailed off, his whole face reflecting his regret. She only seemed to take power from this, putting her face right in his and uttering, not so politely.

"Well we all know what assuming does. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me!" she cried. Greg stepped back, and Erin turned to leave, only to be grabbed by Greg again. She turned around, sick of his antics by now, and slapped him.

The area turned a horrific reddish-pink, and Greg dropped her arm, holding his face as Erin walked away, oblivious to the pain in Greg's eyes. It was needless to say that it had gotten there by more than just the slap.

**A/N: ducks from rotten veggies being pelted at her I know, I know, I'm evil! But I had to give our favorite pair of misdemeanors some drama, didn't I? This is a pretty long chapter, so I'll expect some nice reviews from you guys! Remember, cupcakes and apple juice to all who R&R! Next chapter should be up in a few days.**


End file.
